1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common-mode filter.
2. Related Background Art
As electronic devices such as personal computers and cellular phones have been becoming smaller, electronic components such as coils and capacitors mounted in inner circuits of the electronic devices have been demanded to be made smaller and thinner. Known as one of thin-film coil components responding to such a demand is a common-mode filter (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-50957).